


Hello,world!1-6

by rika8811



Series: Hello,world! [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: FF14、血界战线crossover。爱梅光♀（初代光♀）lofter搬运存档，更不更新随缘
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Hello,world! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866226
Kudos: 1





	Hello,world!1-6

众所周知，在赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特这个城市，什么事情都有可能发生。

————————不知名的秘银之眼记者

————————————  
一

今日的赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特也如同往常一样，普通与光怪陆离并存，理所当然地存在于原本被称为纽约的都市之上。

秘密结社莱布拉的成员之一，扎布.雷弗洛一脸颓唐地挂在人来人往的步行道的栏杆上。他昨天半夜被情人（之一）发现劈腿，从住处给踢了出来。而更不幸地是他可以敲诈的对象，莱布拉的后辈雷欧，这几天也因为公寓被不明原因爆破还住在事务所——就算多借给他几个胆儿，他也不敢当着莱布拉的上司们的面敲诈远比他更受信任的后辈。

“啊~啊~啊~天上能不能给我~掉点钱啊~~”他的嘴里吐出一点也不像正义的秘密结社成员该说的台词，一边懒散地将脸对着明朗的天空。当然，天上当然没有掉下任何东西给他，就算连一个小硬币都没有。

就在他因为失望而垂下头的时候，一张纸币从他的头顶飘落，晃晃悠悠地落在了他下意识伸出的手上。

“……啊？！？”扎布发出了愚蠢的惊叹，一边敏捷地抓紧了手上的纸币。

“想不到像你们这样维持世界均衡的秘密结社成员，居然也会缺少资金……这个社会也未免太过冷漠了。”一个语调浮夸的声音在头顶响起，扎布维持着一张蠢脸，抬起头，看向唐突出现站定在他的面前的人。

那是一位身高和体格都比自己还要大上一圈的男人，穿着仿佛戏服一般夸张的中世纪贵族的服装，一头银发，脸上带着可疑的笑容，与有着曾经的现代化都市纽约一面的城市散发出格格不入的气氛。他将手放在胸前，向着扎布行了一个礼。

但男人的样貌什么的本来对扎布来说都无关紧要，重要的是，那个人手里的一沓、厚厚的、现金。

扎布跳了起来，开始露骨地用小混混一样的挑衅目光盯着眼前的人。

“你谁啊？？！这钱可是自己掉到我手上了，我可不会还你！”

他一边发出毫无意义的威吓，一边抓紧了刚才那枚飘落在自己手上的纸币，开始寻思要怎么才能把那个男人手上的钱全部捞进自己的口袋，但还没等他想出个一二三，那个男人又再次开口了。

“失礼了，我还没有自我介绍。如您所见，我手头并不缺钱并且时常烦恼该怎样正确使用这些钱财——而恰好我听说莱布拉这样的维持和平的组织，居然缺少赞助商……”男人脸上的笑容越发可疑了起来，因为笑容而眯起来的金色眼睛直直地盯着扎布的眼睛，将手中的纸币在手上挥了一挥，然后径直递向了盯着纸币眼睛开始都发直的扎布。

“那么，可否请您引荐一下呢，扎布.雷弗洛先生？啊啊，没错，这些钱当然就是仅仅给您的引荐费用而已——如果事成，我还会再单独为您准备另外一笔。”男人略微凑近了一点，摆出了说悄悄话的姿势，暗示扎布这笔钱只会有他们两个人知道。

扎布颤颤巍巍地抓过男人递来的纸币，警觉两个字已经彻底从他的字典里消失——没什么好担心的，就算真有什么猫腻，也没有人能从高手如云的莱布拉全身而退，但是手上这些钱，不拿可就没有了。

扎布心情大好地朝着男人一挥手，就开始逆着早上出勤的人流往莱布拉事务所走去，走了两步才想起来那个男人说的话中半点没有透露自己的身份和名字，他扭过头正准备发问，然而还没等他开口，那个男人似乎已经猜到了他的问题。

“啊啊抱歉，说起来我还没有报上自己的名字。您可以称呼我为，爱梅特赛尔克——亚什.爱梅特赛尔克。”

————————————————

“唉……真是烦人……你们火气也太大了……”被扎布带到莱布拉事务所的那位自称爱梅特赛尔克的人摆着一脸无可奈何的表情，撩了一下刘海，再次将目光投向如临大敌地和他对峙的莱布拉成员们。

“都.说.了。”他抱着手臂，贴在脸上的可疑笑容已经消失不见，换成了一脸厌烦：“我是来‘交涉’的，没打算和你们干架。你们这帮野蛮人就不能听人好好把话说完，非得要我手里捏着什么才行？”他一边说着，一边猛地将右手向旁边抓去。

“珍小姐！！”雷欧的眼睛猛地睁开了，难以置信地看着眼前只有他能捕捉到的视野——不可视的人狼的心脏，被那个来历不明的血之眷属捏在了手中。

“你能看见？这倒是挺新奇的，你有双不错的眼睛。”侵入者稍许惊讶了一下，脸上露出了一丝笑容：“顺便奉劝一下这位人狼小姐不要再试图继续稀释存在感，不然神仙也救不了你。”

他收回了手——下一秒，解除了存在感稀释的珍.皇一脸惊惶地现形了，被史蒂夫抓住手腕往后拖了几步。

“我觉得我已经表现出足够多的诚意了。”男人摊开手，耸了耸肩：“现在你们准备听人说话了吗。”

史蒂芬的脸色更加阴沉了。这个男人似乎全身都是破绽，并且如他自己所说，他并不是来干架的——他的身上并没有杀意。然而就光是血之眷属这一点理由，就足以让莱布拉全员绷紧神经无法卸下武装。史蒂芬尽量不让内心的焦躁表现在脸上，一边评估这时候该不该叫出自己的私兵。然而在他决断之前，他们的老大克劳斯.V.莱茵赫兹，已经往前踏出一步，挡在了他们所有人面前。

“十分感谢您没有对我们的同伴出手。那么，我可以询问一下您是想要关于什么来进行‘交涉’呢？”

“总算是还有个能说的通话的人。”自称爱梅特赛尔克的人唉声叹气地摇了下头，最终还是收起了脸上戏谑的表情，语调稍微沉了一些下来：“对于原‘牙狩’的你，我的确有事情要问。”

“你对于‘莱茵赫兹的背叛者’知道多少？”

————————————————————————————————————  
二

“你对于‘莱茵赫兹的背叛者’知道多少？”

自称爱梅特赛尔克的人一问出这个问题，克劳斯还仅仅只是歪了一下头，他身后的史蒂芬的表情却瞬间更加紧绷了起来——而这变化，当然也没有逃过他的眼睛。

他往前走了两步，对于莱布拉成员瞬间退后两步但是包围仍未散开的态度嫌弃地咋了咂舌，然后就自顾自地找了个沙发坐了下来。

“看来，多少还是有所了解？”他的话头没有指向谁，但是眼神却往史蒂芬的方向瞥了过去，然而最先开口的依然还是克劳斯。

“如果您的意思是5年前，莱茵赫兹分家的一位女性失踪者的话，我的确有所耳闻——虽然事后在家族内有类似她背叛了牙狩成为了血族眷属的谣言，但实际上这5年内，莱茵赫兹一族并没有受到过任何和她有关的来自血族眷属的袭击，这谣言的可信度已经非常低了。”

“啊啊，没错没错，就是那个。”爱梅特赛尔克将手肘靠在沙发边上，撑着脸颊，一边悠闲地观察着莱布拉的办公室。在眼神转了一圈以后才又转回了到了克劳斯的身上，脸上露出了促狭的微笑。

“顺便一说——那个不算是谣言，毕竟我就是当事人。………………唉我说你，别这么瞪着我，虽然成为了眷属这部分不算是谣言，但是她也没有背叛人类，放心好了。”他摊开手耸了耸肩，对于史蒂芬释放出的杀气无动于衷。

“你……真的是血族眷属吗？”在短暂的沉默之中，雷欧忍不住上前了一步，没有理会扎布和史蒂夫的阻拦。他睁着平时一直隐藏于眼皮之后的神之义眼，但是第一次对自己所见之物产生了怀疑。

那个男人周身散发出的气场漩涡，的确和血族眷属非常类似，但是在那之中却少了一样对于牙狩、对于莱布拉来说至关重要的东西。

“为什么我看不见你的真名？”

爱梅特赛尔克一时没有出声，只是收敛了戏谑的表情，若有所思地盯着少年的眼睛，过了好一会才收回了目光。

“嘛，姑且算是？不过我的根源和你们狩猎的血族眷属不同。说简单点就是，系统不一样吧。”

他摆了摆手。

“实际上就算我告诉你们我的真名，也不会有任何意义，恐怕你们也不能用平时封印血族眷属的方式来封印我；再说了，反正都是摄取能量，随便找个人吸血和吃普通的食物对我来说也没有什么本质上的不同——除了‘那个人’的血以外。”

说到这儿，爱梅特赛尔克再次停了下来，嫌弃地环视了一圈莱布拉成员组成的包围网。

“你们，还打算维持这个架势多久？差不多可以开始坐下来好好来谈一下正事了吧？”

————————————

爱梅特赛尔克啜饮了一口红茶，露出些许赞许的神色，向着端上红茶的全身缠着绷带的不死人管家点了点头，眼神在变成冰雕的扎布和办公室里克劳斯养的各种绿植上停留了数秒，又回到了坐在他正对面的克劳斯和史蒂芬身上。

“那么，你说的‘交涉’的具体内容是？”这次史蒂芬没有再保持沉默，率先发问。

“很简单。”爱梅特赛尔克放下了红茶，双手交叠在一起：“把被牙狩捕获拘束的‘莱茵赫兹的背叛者’还给我，仅此而已。”

史蒂芬盯着他看了一会，但没有从他的表情里读出什么有用的信号，他朝克劳斯瞥了一眼示意他暂时不要发话之后，再次开口。

“为什么这么确信是‘牙狩’拘束了你要找的人？”

“别问这种显而易见的问题——当然是我看见的。虽然和你们这的那个少年的眼睛不同，我的眼睛也能看到你们这些人看不到的东西，那边那位小姐不是已经亲身体验过了吗？”他的手指在扶手上向着珍的方向轻叩了两下，略有些不耐烦。

克劳斯想到刚才的变故，眼神变得略有些可怕，但是史蒂芬这次没有停下，而是继续追问了下去。

“为什么找上我们？虽然牙狩的确算是莱布拉的母组织，但是如果你真的是5年前那次事故的当事人的话，比起这种迂回的方法，自己动手不是更快？”

爱梅特赛尔克脸上又出现了烦躁的表情，但是这次情绪的矛头却不是在场的莱布拉成员。

“我倒是想！都怪那家伙以前和我下的‘约定’……！啊啊真是讨厌，给我添了这么多麻烦自己还一个不注意就被抓回去，真不知道她脑袋里都装着什么花田！…………咳。失礼了。”他轻咳了一声，平复了一下心情：“总而言之因为某些个人原因，我不能一个人接近牙狩本部相关区域——当然真要做也不是不行，只不过事后处理会很麻烦。我相信你们也不会想看到自己的老家被全毁吧？”他的表情又变回那副戏谑的笑容，但是语气中却有种不容置疑的成份，彰显着他的话语的真实性。

史蒂芬短暂地闭上了眼睛试图整理思路：目前来看，眼前的男人虽然可疑，但是言语中却并不存在谎言；而且根据雷欧的证言，目前莱布拉对于制伏这个不存在‘真名’的血族眷属，并没有什么有效手段。那么比起增加一个敌人，现在最好的应对方法是——

“既然你说这是‘交涉’……那么，这件事对于我们‘莱布拉’有什么好处？”

史蒂夫睁开了眼睛，眼神中的敌意已经消失不少，取而代之的是评估品评的眼神。

“确实因为地处赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特使得莱布拉有比较高的自主权，但是并不表示插手‘本家’的事务对我们没有影响。……没有相当的‘好处’的话，单方面要求我们的协助，是否也太……”

“所以说我才讨厌你们这些目标短浅的生物……唉，算了，我也习惯了。”

面对史蒂芬的质问，爱梅特赛尔克夸张地晃了晃脑袋，叹了一口气：“那么这样吧，如果她完好无损地回来，就算她欠你一次。这个机会随便你们怎么用都好：世界危机、血族退治、失物寻回——啊，送外卖大概也行，反正估计她什么活都接，我也管不着——再怎么说也算是‘原’英雄大人，还是挺万能的。”

“她？”

在场的所有人一瞬间都露出了疑惑的神色，爱梅特赛尔克扫了他们一眼，挑了下眉毛。

“怎么，她自己搞出的烂摊子，还指望我帮她买单？”

————————————————————————  
三

地点：赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特 近郊。

在一处空荡荡的废弃厂房，一位脑袋上被套着布袋的女性落座在……不，应该说，被绑在椅子上，置于厂房的中央——只不过绑着她的并不是普通的绳子：她的双手被反剪在背后，大拇指被套在一个并连在一起的金属指套中。金属指套反射着钝色的光芒，隐约能够看到上面刻满了诡异的纹路。

‘强运的艾布拉姆’孤身踏入了厂房，走近了椅子，站定在遮挡物仍未被取下的女性面前。他脸上神色有点复杂，过了好一会才伸出手，扯下了充当遮挡物的布袋。

“初次见面，新生的血族眷属。…………还是该说好久不见吗，‘冥后’珀尔塞福涅？”

坐在椅子上的女性略晃了下脑袋，似乎想整理一下因为扯下头罩而变得凌乱的头发，但刚试图抬起手就意识到了自己现在动弹不得，停下了动作。

她抬起了头，脸上带着一丝苦笑。

“好久不见，艾布拉姆老师。”

艾布拉姆深深地叹了一口气。

“别这么叫，我可不记得我有教会你什么。你的那些奇妙的战斗技术不都是你自己学会的吗？‘这是百年难遇的天才，她一定可以将所有血族眷属都送往冥界。’当时家族里的老爷子们可都兴奋的很。”

“啊哈哈哈……哈……”她讪笑了几声，猜到了艾布拉姆接下来会说点什么，眼神不禁游移了起来。

“要不是五年前的事件的话，毫无疑问你会成为牙狩的新星……唉。”说到这，艾布拉姆又大大地叹了一口气：“那么，姑且问一下吧——到底为什么你会做出那样的决定，‘莱茵赫兹的背叛者’？”

她扬起了头，端正了一下坐姿，直视着她曾经称为老师的人，眼神中没有半点后悔和羞愧之意。

“我还没有完全成为血族眷属——这在来的路上你们肯定也检查过了吧？”她淡淡地反问到。

艾布拉姆抱起了手臂，沉默了一会点了下头：“的确，但是你的等级已经在12以上。我们也很奇怪，为什么已经过去了五年你还没有成为真正的眷属。家族里那些老爷子没马上下达诛杀命令也是因为这个。”

“诛杀啊……真不讲情面。”她嘴角抽搐了一下，不过并没有露出惧怕的神色，但是仍然忍不住小声嘀咕抱怨起来：“就是因为这样我才不想和他们解释啦……反正说了那些老头子也不会信，真是讨厌…………糟糕，好像要被爱梅特赛尔克的口头禅给传染了。”

艾布拉姆的眉毛挑了起来：“爱梅特赛尔克？那是谁？总不会是那个血族的真名吧？”

“啊不是不是。”她摇了摇头，并没有太在意：“在‘外面’的时候我一般都用这个叫他。”顿了一下，她似乎想起了什么，再次开口到：“……不如说你们不是早就知道他真名了？你们的调查报告里都用上了……”

“哈？？！？？”艾布拉姆睁大了眼睛：“你说报告里用上的……那个调查人员根据你的称号来起的‘哈迪斯’的代号是那位血族眷属的真名？……等等……你怎么会知道牙狩对你们的调查报告里写了什么？！”

“再怎么说这五年我们也不可能什么都不做吧……”‘莱茵赫兹的背叛者’耸了耸肩，并没有太大的感慨：“消息来源无可奉告，只能说我们这边也有很优秀的情报人员。关于真名的话，我觉得你们再怎么刺探也是毫无用处，毕竟爱梅特赛尔克的‘根源’本来就和牙狩从古至今狩猎的血族眷属不同——虽然并不是说他的真名没有意义，但是恐怕对牙狩来说知道他的真名也不能成为杀手锏。”

“……这部分，能请你详细解释一下吗。”艾布拉姆干脆直接坐在了地上，摆出了一副打算好好听一通长篇大论的姿势。

“老师你还真是……一点都没变。”珀尔塞福涅脸上露出了有点好笑又有点怀念的表情，摇了摇头。

“牙狩一直以来在狩猎的血族眷属，实际上是在DNA中刻下了咒文的人造产物——这一点，以前还是你教给我的吧。”

艾布拉姆点了点头，催促她继续讲下去。

“实际上他们的‘真名’就是那个刻在DNA之上的咒文，所以得知他们的真名才有意义——然而对于爱梅特赛尔克来说，并没有这样的限制。”

“这是什么意思？”艾布拉姆皱起了眉头：“你是想说他其实不是血之眷属吗？不可能吧，那个时候虽然牙狩之中没有‘神之义眼’存在，但是也还是有其他分析手段的——那个气场和光芒，毫无疑问就是……”

她陷入了沉默，没有回话，过了十数秒钟之后她再次开口，但是语气确有种不合时宜的轻快。

“话说回来，艾布拉姆老师，你到这个地方也待了快有5分钟了，难道不觉得这地方居然现在还没有被你的‘强运’毁掉，有点奇怪吗？”

“啊？这和刚才的话题有什么关系？我说……”艾布拉姆站了起来向前一步，对于谈话的唐突中断感到不满——五年前的事件的真相到现在依然笼罩在迷雾之中，谁也不知道当初曾被视为牙狩的希望之星的她为什么会选择背叛。要不是艾布拉姆竭力说服了高层的那些老头子，恐怕在这次意外‘捕获’到她之后，牙狩会选择立刻销毁这个五年之中一直被视为莱茵赫兹的污点的存在。

她依然没有回答，但是微微动弹了一下，艾布拉姆在一瞬间闻到了什么焦糊的气味，下一秒，伴随着一声金属落地的脆响，本来被拘束着的她的已经恢复了自由。

“5，4，3……”她在用口型默默倒数着，在数到1前，她站了起来，对着艾布拉姆露出了明朗的笑容。

“如果说现在还有什么可说的话…………那就只有——光之战士不会背叛人类。”

艾布拉姆睁大了眼睛，忍不住再往前跨了一步，但与此同时，她口型的倒数也数到了最后。

零。

头顶上传来一阵巨响，一个圆形的魔法阵穿过破旧的房顶，连同房顶的废墟一起径直压在了艾布拉姆前一秒还站着的地方。

“嘁。”伴随着明显的咂舌声，一个人影缓缓从房顶的空洞降落下来，越过艾布拉姆，直接落在了珀尔塞福涅的面前。还没等艾布拉姆反应过来，只见那个从空中落下的白色短发的男人伸出右手，食指和拇指合成一圈，对着珀尔塞福涅的脑门用力弹了过去。

“好痛！”

“痛就对了！”哈迪斯抱着手臂，一脸不爽：“被抓回去也就算了，还这么小心的自己把痕迹清理这么干净？生怕我找到的太快是吧？”

她抬起了头，还维持着捂着额头倒抽冷气的表情：“就算我做到这份上，你还不是这么快就追上了……”

哈迪斯冷哼了一下：“都是因为你做过头了，害我找了那个莱布拉才追到你的行踪。”

珀尔塞福涅好歹放下了捂着额头的手，往艾布拉姆的方向瞟了一眼，表情有点尴尬了起来：“那个，爱梅特赛尔克？姑且莱布拉也算是牙狩的分部，你就这么……”

“你和你的老东家那点破事折腾不清楚，以后迟早也得和他们交涉，顺带了——这次的人情你记得到时候自己去还，我才不管。”哈迪斯一脸厌烦：“你这边说完了没，说完走了。”

“虽然打断你们的对话很不好意思……”从刚才开始就僵直在原地的艾布拉姆好不容易从震惊之中回过神，将目光投向了进行着毫无紧张感的对话的两人：“姑且这个工厂外面还是守着‘牙狩’的执行部队的，那些人怎么了？”

“啊？那帮杂鱼当然是随便捆了一下丢在旁边了，还能怎样。”哈迪斯头也懒得回，扬了扬手：“姑且这里还是赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特，那种程度随便找个医院都能治。”

“但别想着有下次。”他的声音骤然降低了一个音阶，纵使是曾经亲身面对过众多血之眷属的艾布拉姆也忍不住脖子根立起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。好在他似乎也完全失去了追究的兴趣，说完就捏着珀尔塞福涅的后领，打开了通道准备离开。

在他们消失前，艾布拉姆看到珀尔塞福涅偷偷转回头对他做了个抱歉的动作，随后两个人便融入了暗影之中，消失了踪影。

————————————————————————————  
四

想要达成的夙愿不止有一个，那就算非常奢侈的事了吗？

哈迪斯又潜入了那个往常的梦境。

在那片荒芜的大地上，最古老的的两位蛮神的对决。

她手持长矛，放弃了一切防御急速冲向了自己。但是在中途，他的魔法如惊雷般降落，削落了她握着长矛的手臂。

——使用了降神的躯体没有流血，只有无尽的光从那断面流淌而出。

但那没有让她的速度放缓，她依然用尽全力冲向自己，就连伤口中流淌出来的光也成为了腐蚀他的魔法壁障的毒药。

她终于冲到了他的面前，冲进了他的怀中，降神之后与‘那个人’极为相似的脸露出了笑容。

她仅剩的手臂绕向他的背后，仿佛像是要拥抱他一般————但与此同时，本应连同另外一只手臂一同被削落的光的长矛又重新凝聚在她的手中。

结束了。

他的脑内回荡着的各种嘈杂的声音甚至在长矛贯穿两人前一秒就陷入了静寂，只剩下他自己漠然的思考。他没有再看向她的脸，只是扔掉了法杖用手接住了开始崩落的她，然后下意识地望向了被两种以太一分为二的天空——刚刚还分明的境界线慢慢开始变得模糊。

他终于再次低下了头。

也许是因为那一击使用了全部的力量，她的降神状态比他更早地解除了，但是那光的长矛依然贯穿和连接着两人。哈迪斯早已经感觉不到自己的腿，他发现自己在不知道什么时候已经和她一起跪倒在地——而她的状况似乎更糟糕一些：降神的解除带走了她最后的生命力，断臂和身体中心的伤口已经不能再流出更多的血了。

但是她还是在笑——愉快的，窃喜的。就好像在外玩闹了一天的孩子，回家趁着父母不注意，偷吃到了了饭后的甜点。

那样的笑容凝固在了她的脸上。

哈迪斯用尽最后的力气收紧了双臂把她按在怀里，脸上也露出了苦笑。

“你这家伙……还是和以前一样这么乱来，要是这没成功要怎么办啊？连个PlanB都没有，艾欧泽亚把你这种人当英雄也还真是够呛。”

在那之后，那片大陆再也没有倾听祈祷的蛮神存在了。

————————————

他在梦的结尾和往常一样睁开眼睛。隔音玻璃和厚厚的遮光窗帘阻断了外界的声音和日照，但是若是他想要去听想要去看，这些并不能阻碍他。赫尔沙雷姆兹.罗特的光怪陆离的日常也不会随着白天和夜晚的切换就有着任何不同。

他把目光从窗户的方向挪开，转向了身边抱着枕头睡的歪七八扭的人。她长长的头发肆意地披散着，有几缕甚至缠在了他的指尖——不过或许是他在睡梦中自己抓住的也说不定——他捏着那头发略微怔了一会，将头发从指尖取下，然后弯起手指，毫不留情地用指节叩向了她的脑门。

伴随着一声模糊的惨叫，她猛地从床上坐了起来，睡眼惺忪地勉强开始四处张望：“？？！！怎么了？堕落王又搞事了？？？还是邪神像又移动到这个街区了？！”

哈迪斯一脸嫌弃地又往她脑门上敲了一下，不过好歹这次放缓了力道：“又不是你之前租的那种破烂公寓，怎么可能又发生这种事。你今天不是要去莱布拉吗，还打算睡到几点？”

她终于发现并没有什么紧急事件发生，随即又一头栽进了被子：“……饶了我吧……昨天被玛托雅妈妈说教到半夜才放我回来睡觉……”

“那是你活该。”哈迪斯毫不留情地又把她从被子里拎了出来：“就算你想在不被干涉的情况下和牙狩再交涉一次，这次也做的太过了。你以为我们找了多久？？？要我说‘拂晓’没有全员轮番对你说教到天亮都算是太过姑息。”

珀尔塞福涅垂头丧气地坐了起来，把凌乱的头发揉的更乱了些：“我——不——想——去——啊——毕竟那个史蒂芬在那边吧？！我就不能挑一天他不出勤的时候再去‘还债’吗？”

“那个一脸过劳死相的男人怎么可能会不出勤，少做梦了。”哈迪斯揪住了她的领子把她扯近了一些，一脸不耐烦：“赶紧把今天的份额喝了给我出门。”

她满脸郁闷地瞪了他一眼，但是理所当然地被无视了。她放弃地低下了头，冲着他的脖颈张开了嘴。

尖锐而带着管状结构的犬齿没有受到什么阻碍就刺进了皮肤，如同之前的每一日一样——淡淡的血腥味伴随着口中仿佛静电一般的刺痛在房间内扩散开来。哈迪斯的一只手扣住了她的腰肢，另一只手按着她的后脑，直到确认她吸取了足够的分量才放松了拘束。犬齿从嵌入的皮肤中拔出，伤口瞬间愈合了，皮肤上略微残留下的血痕也被她下意识地舔掉，但随即她就又因为口中盛大的静电刺痛感皱起了眉头。

“唉……这个真是怎么都习惯不了……”她苦着脸抱怨着，一边拉开了一点睡衣的领子，哈迪斯如同往常一样无视了她的抱怨，冲着她的肩颈处咬了下去。

“都五年了还是这么难喝…………牙狩的改造也做的太彻底了。”哈迪斯把头抬起的时候，难得的表情和她也差不了多少，这让她忍不住半是幸灾乐祸地笑了出来。

“那也没办法，毕竟这个世界的人类，不做到这个程度就没有办法抗衡那些血界眷属——姑且比最开始应该还是好了一点吧？至少我们现在都不至于吐出来了。”

“鬼晓得，也许只是单纯习惯了。欢呼吧，照这个进度大概再过个100多年可能属性的中和就能结束了！”哈迪斯面带讥讽地说道，但是话一出口两个人都苦着脸陷入了微妙的沉默。

实在是太难喝了。

“……总而言之还是叫点外卖换换口味吧。”她跳下床，翻找出一张外卖广告传单晃了一晃，哈迪斯刚想张口再提醒她一下她今天的预定，却被她窃笑着打断了。

“而且也许送外卖的会是某位有着不同寻常的眼睛的少年哦？”

——————————————————————————————  
五

完 蛋 了 。

雷欧纳鲁多.沃奇，人生（不知道第几次的）大危机。

他颤颤巍巍地抬起了一点头，就马上又被坐在他对面的那个‘推定’血界眷属的可疑男人给瞪地想要钻回自己的破落公寓裹着被子瑟瑟发抖，而坐在他旁边的女性则有些恼怒地用力拍了一下那个男人的手背，随即朝着雷欧露出了亲切的笑容。

“抱歉，他太可怕了吧？”

雷欧一边腹诽直接把门堵了把我和外卖一起拎进来不让走的你也挺可怕的，一边把头摇地像拨浪鼓。而那个女性似乎也并不在意他的口是心非，捞起一块披萨嚼了起来。

“你不吃吗？我叫了三人份，不用客气。你接了不少打工，金钱方面并不宽裕吧？”

雷欧鼓起勇气抬起了头，对上了她的视线。

她保持着友善的微笑，看起来就像个普通的老好人。雷欧甚至认为如果在这个魑魅魍魉横行的街头,看见她背着异形老奶奶过马路也一点也不会让人觉得奇怪——除去她周身奇异的气场以外。那并不完全类似血界眷属的气场，但是也同样和这个赫尔沙雷姆兹.洛特格格不入。雷欧的眼睛微微张开了一条缝，打量起那奇异的颜色。

“你就是……你就是那位‘莱茵赫兹的背叛者’吗？”他终于鼓起了勇气，问出了一直在意的问题。

“没错。”她干脆地承认了，然后捞起了第二块披萨：“姑且身份证明上用的名字还是珀尔塞福涅.V.莱茵赫兹，你想怎么叫都可以。名义上和你们的老大算是远亲关系吧，不过实际上我是被收养的。”说话的当口，她就已经吃完了手上的第二块披萨，又捞起了第三块。雷欧的余光看见那位曾经强硬地拜访了莱布拉的自称爱梅特赛尔克的男人嫌弃的咋了下舌，然后也拿起了一块披萨。

“喂，小子。”爱梅特赛尔克一手搁在桌子上撑着脸，另外一只手拿着咬了一口披萨，下巴朝着雷欧的方向抬了一下：“你再不下手她肯定会一个人把三人份都吃完的。”

“是……是！”雷欧吓得浑身一激灵，下意识地抓起了一块披萨——啊，果然Dogimo的芝士是绝品啊，他默默地在内心流泪希望能有一个更轻松的用餐环境，一边像仓鼠一样吭哧吭哧地啃了起来，假装没有发现挟持自己的那两个人都开始观察自己。

“这个眼睛，果然是……”珀尔塞福涅若有所思地盯着雷欧，喃喃自语着向爱梅特赛尔克丢去一个询问的眼神，同时打算伸手去够最后一块披萨。

“……作为仿制品来说，做的相当精细了。”爱梅特赛尔克一下打掉了她的手，夺走了最后一块披萨：“不过实际上我也不清楚希斯拉德的眼睛到底能‘看’到什么程度，那家伙对于自己的能力从来都懒得使用。”

雷欧竖起了耳朵，抬起了头。

“你们对于这个眼睛，知道一些什么吗？！”他忍不住站了起来。这是他的夙愿，是他来到这个城市的理由，即使眼前的对手让人恐惧，也没办法让他放弃抓住任何和这个眼睛有关的信息。

“别这么激动。”爱梅特赛尔克无视了因为最后一块披萨被抢走而满脸懊丧的珀尔塞福涅，接上了雷欧的话头：“我们对你的眼睛的来历并不知情，只是曾经认识拥有和你的眼睛非常相似的‘眼睛’的人——虽然不是在‘这个世界’。”他把最后一点披萨吃完，拍了拍手：“喂，你还打算拖到什么时候？吃完了就快点带着这个小鬼头去莱布拉，我要睡了。”

“你不去吗？”她站起身来，随意收拾了下桌上的垃圾，然后不出意外的收到了爱梅特赛尔克的白眼：“我早就说了你自己的烂摊子自己收拾。”但是她完全不为所动，反而眯起眼睛，露出了带着一丝狡黔的笑容，吐出了一句雷欧不明白意思的话。

“明明对哈尔马鲁特的转生者在意的不得了？”

刚才还打着哈欠作势要去睡回笼觉的爱梅特赛尔克脸色一下阴沉了几分，眼神像飞刀一样似乎是想逼问她从哪获得的消息，但马上又自己放弃了这个念头——和没有重大事件就足不出户的自己不同，她的交友范围实在是太广阔了，想要搞清楚她的信息来源完全是徒劳。他暗自咬了咬牙，最后还是妥协了。他站起身，打了个响指换上了外出的服装，走过她的身边一把夺过她手中的车钥匙。

“车我来开，不然免谈。”

————————————————

“那个……可以问一下吗？”

“什么。”

“为什么不让莱茵赫兹小姐开车呢？”

“你想飞到电线杆上吗？”

“诶这车有飞行功能吗？？”

“如果让她开就会有。”

“…………………………”

————————————————————————————————————————  
六

今天，对于死去来说，是个好日子。

从幼年开始，周围的人就一直在耳边重复着同样的话语。

“这是你的天职。”

而她自己对此也并没有怀疑。

即使和被教导的方式不一样，自己也从来没有让周围的人失望过。不管是怎样的武器——长枪、短剑、弓箭、枪械、或者赤手空拳——她总能在课程还没结束就追上教师的程度。那些招式仿佛是从一开始就刻在自己的灵魂里，所有的教导仅仅只是让她回忆、而不是去从头学会战斗的方法。

——天才、吸血鬼克星、莱茵赫兹的希望。

她沐浴着这些赞赏的话语长大。

但是不够，不够，完全不够。

就像往破掉的容器之中注入液体的徒劳一般，她常年被虚无缥缈的“不满足”感所支配着。更多的训练、更多的实战、杀死更多的吸血鬼——但是这不够，这对这个世界没有任何改善。

如果人类真的是这个地球的主宰，那么为什么还有以人类血液为食的血族存在呢？反之如果血族眷属真的如同他们宣传的那样是高于人类的存在，那么为何与人类战力如此悬殊的他们还没有支配这个星球呢？

血族眷属，到底是什么？

周围的人们并不能给她答案，就算是家族中的长老也不行。

他们只告诉她血族眷属是人类之敌，他们的DNA中被我们不了解的存在刻录进了永生不灭的咒文；作为牙狩的我们，也在经年累月的进化之中不断地改造自己的身体和血液，以传承对抗不灭，仅此而已。

破损的容器依然维持着破损的形状。

————————————————

转机的到来非常突兀。

那并不是一场艰难的战斗：作为目标的血族眷属还十分不成熟，而且这次任务还是莱茵赫兹和斯塔费兹家为了训练新人们的协同作战，战斗本应该很快结束。

然而那个刚成为怪物还不久的眷属在短暂的战斗之后就意识到自己对抗的是人类中的‘异类’，甚至比已经变成了怪物的自己更接近怪物的定义——他开始了漫长的逃窜，这让战线不受控制地拉长了。牙狩的攻势越是猛烈，眷属就越是不敢应战，将所有的能力动运用在了逃亡之上。

最终，他逃向了最近的海岸线，慌不择路地潜了下去；而在那个作战队伍之中能够在水下呼吸的只有她一个，显而易见的选择。

兴许是发现追兵的减少让那个眷属产生了能够翻盘的错觉，他在能逃到的最深的海底便终止了逃窜开始应战。在水下的战斗并不常有，水中的阻力让她的出招出现了少许偏差，甚至让那个眷属的攻击划破了皮肤。但在数次来回之后她便适应了这种不同。

战斗并没有持续太久。

她飘浮在水中，注视着那个肉体开始不可逆转地消散的眷属。他的表情因为恐惧而扭曲着，用尽最后的力气冲着她大喊“怪物”。

她漠然地看着被海水逐渐稀释的血糊，并没有因为对方的那句怪物受到太大的震动，反而生出了一种恍然大悟的感觉。

无疑，吸血鬼对于人类来说是怪物，然而作为人类对抗吸血鬼而生的‘牙狩’，在经过漫长时间的改造之后，的确也可以称为怪物了。

吸血鬼并不是自然产生的，牙狩也是一样——那么，我们到底有什么区别？她心不在焉儿地看着眷属的遗骸变得肉眼不可见，才意识到脸颊上细微的刺痛。她抬起手抹了一把，一些血沫消散在海水之中。

昏暗的海底突然亮了起来。

她回过神开始环顾周围的环境，那是寻常的海底——各种她叫不上名字的珊瑚和鱼群，还有一些长相奇特的海底生物。到底是什么在发光？

海底的砂砾开始流动。

受到惊扰的生物群落开始游离这片区域，不能移动的部分则被流动的砂砾逐渐吞没。

光亮来自于砂砾之下、更深的海底。她的理智和身上的定位仪发出的警报都试图让她尽快回到海面，回到牙狩，报告这一次任务的完成。但是她选择无视了这些。她把定位仪拿下关掉了警报，然后更加深入地潜了下去，直到双脚踏在了那片砂砾之上——不一会，她就感到有什么尖锐的东西穿透了鞋底，刺破了她的脚心。

砂砾流动地更快了，周围的海水也一起震动了起来，大量的气泡浮现扰乱了她的视线，而海水吸收了一切的声音，无声的漩涡把她卷了起来，等到她再次张开眼睛，眼前已经出现了一片巨大的建筑群。

明明是第一次见到的风景，却让人怀念。

她随着水流飘浮在建筑群之间，茫然地观察着——不远的地方有一个尖锐的塔尖，似乎就是刚才扎破她的脚心的元凶。她想要凑近一点去看看，但是水流却像是有着生命力一样裹挟着漂流向更深的方向——那些建筑物的底层，一块像是公园一样的地方。

有什么东西在那里。

水流把她推地更近了，她才逐渐看清楚躺在草坪上的是一个人。那个人带着兜帽，只露出了一点白色的头发在兜帽外，随着水流飘动着。他的一只手枕在脑后，看起来像是在打盹。

她靠地更近了，近到能看到那个人的嘴边冒出的细小的气泡。

他活着。

响亮的警报声打破了水中都市的沉静——这一次，并不是从她的定位仪发出的警报，而是每个牙狩都会随身携带的血界眷属探测器发出的尖锐声音。她哑口无言地看着探测器的表盘，指针已经扭到了表盘上能展示的等级的极限，但是似乎还试图指向更高的数值。她捏碎了探测器，把自己的耳朵从那个尖锐的声音中拯救了出来，但还没等她松一口气，一片阴影已经覆盖住了她的全身。

“我说怎么一股残次品的气味。”

她抬起头，看到一双金色的眼睛在昏暗的海底闪闪发亮。

今天，对于死去来说，是个好日子。


End file.
